The pharmaceutical dispensing system of this invention is used to fill prescriptions under centralized computer control. The system monitors operations of each module of a pharmacy, or a number of pharmacies, and sequentially and interactively prompts one or more operators to perform appropriate, predetermined steps. The workstation includes a graphical interface that displays the monitored status of a plurality of prescriptions, thereby monitoring an array of cells in an array of modules. The centralized workstation graphically displays the status of each drug being dispensed by each cell in the array of modules.
Each module comprises predetermined, separately-addressable cells (storage locations) in the workstation inventory, each cell storing a particular drug.
Information with respect to the prescription to be filled, and its urgency, is sent to a central or main computer. The information for filling the prescriptions is monitored by the main computer, and the status of the drugs is graphically displayed. The system for filling prescriptions sequentially prompts a technician or operator to perform predetermined steps. The sequential prompting of the operator to perform each predetermined step may be dependent upon verification of the completion of a prior or previously completed step or steps in the sequence.
The pharmaceutical dispensing system also requires that predetermined steps can be performed only by an identified operator. The identification of the operator can be provided by a barcode that is part of the I. D. badge of the operator. The barcode is scanned to allow the operator access to the dispensing system, and to verify completion of each task. The main computer monitors the activity of the operator and existing inventories. The main computer of the system stores information of a plurality of drugs in predetermined, separately-addressable storage locations in inventory, and arranges that information to provide optimum efficiency of pharmacy operation.
The field of pill dispensing features many different mechanisms that are designed to recognize, sort, and count pills and capsules of all types and sizes. The major problem with many of these devices is reliability. In order for one apparatus to properly sort or recognize different pills by size and shape, it has often been necessary to modify the design of the dispenser to fit each particular shaped or sized pill. Often, adjustments must be performed to the machine during operation. Such changes greatly inhibit the use of such devices in automated, or semiautomated, or continuously run facilities. The pharmaceutical dispensing system of the present invention suggests a new apparatus that is reliable, and which can handle a wide variety of pills, tablets, and capsules without requiring adjustments or modification to the basic design. As used herein, the term "pills" is to be understood to include pills, tablets, capsules and all other containers for, and shapes of, pharmaceuticals to be swallowed, chewed or dissolved by the end user.
The pharmaceutical dispensing system of the present invention comprises a standardized or universal type module with a plurality of individual cells, each of which can be easily loaded through a hopper, capable of being filled with any type of pills, tablets and capsules of varying size and shape. The cell dispenser has a simple screw-type feed and dispensing mechanism that can operate at different speeds to accommodate different pills. A multiplicity of cells can be arrayed in one of a number of modules that is computer controlled. The speed of each dispensing mechanism is controlled by a main computer, so that each cell can be individualized for a specific pill, tablet, or capsule. In this manner, a wide range of pills can be dispensed as needed for a pharmaceutical facility. The computer at the pharmaceutical facility communicates with the main computer, and informs the main computer what prescriptions need filling. The main computer keeps track of all of the prescriptions, and establishes priorities based on pharmacy inputs.
The system comprises a large bank of dispensing cells that are more cost effective and compact than existing pill dispensing apparatuses. Each cell in the array is able to dispense and count accurately at a relatively high speed, resulting in increased overall system throughput. The dispensing cell design allows for its use in banks or arrays, which are compact enough to allow a single operator to handle 200 or more dispensers from a single location. The form of the device will also allow its use in an automated dispensing or prepackaging facility, allowing such facilities to be configured into economical systems.
As aforementioned, the pharmaceutical system provides a basic design that can handle a complete range of tablet or capsule sizes and shapes. This is accomplished without requiring different mechanical operation, or mechanical adjustment. The cells feature a basic design that is controlled electronically, as described in the aforementioned , copending patent application, Ser. No. 08/759,279. The computer is programmable to provide different drive voltages that adjust the timing and operation of the mechanism, which in turn sets the device to operate specifically for a particular pill.
The mechanism of each cell features a sloped tube containing a helical interior ridge. The tube is set at an angle to the horizontal. The sloped tube with its helical ridge is rotated, causing pills fed to the mouth of the tube to move upwardly along the tube against gravity, thereby becoming separated either individually, or into smaller groups. As the pills reach the end of the tube, they are individually separated, and can be accurately dispensed from the end thereof. The falling pills are then detected individually by photodetector cells,.and are thereby reliably counted. The computer controlling the dispensing operation is programmed to recognize a double feed, or a broken, fragmented pill.
Screw feed separation and photoelectric counting are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,232, issued to KRAFT et al, discloses an apparatus for dispensing single units such as pills. A generally circular, walled container has a bottom for holding the units and a discharge area located distally from the bottom for receiving the single units and for discharging them upon manual rotation. A helical spiraled rib member is located on the circular walled container for creating, during rotation, a continuously variable inclined surface along the helical spiraled rib member and the circular walls of the container. In addition to requiring the bottom (making it impossible to incorporate in a system with a hopper), the system is not adapted to be automatically advanced. The dispensing cell of the present invention features significant improvements over previous existing concepts, however, such that the basic simplicity and reliability is retained, but speed and accuracy are enhanced.
It is the basic simplicity that is the key to the maintenance-free reliability sought. The incorporated improvements to the basic design provide significant changes in operational features, speed, and accuracy. The cell retains simplicity, while being part of a sophisticated pharmaceutical dispensing network.
The computer controlling the dispensing mechanism stops the rotation of the dispensing tube when the number of pills counted by the device approaches the number desired for a given dispensing count. Afterward, the computer intermittently rotates the tube through a small angle, waiting between successive intermittent jogs for a signal from the photodetector that the final pill in the count has dropped therethrough. This intermittent rotation at the end of the dispensing cycle, reduces the tendency of multiple pills from dropping from the end of the tube. In this fashion, the computer control ensures that an accurate final count of pills will be obtained. The size of the incremental angle and the duration of the wait are adjusted in software to be optimum for the size of the pills being dispensed. In this way, the only adjustment required to accommodate the different sizes of pills is accomplished in software that affects only the helix rotation. No mechanical modifications or adjustments are required for this purpose.